


Sacrifice

by petiteneko



Series: Zolu Week [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petiteneko
Summary: Law notices a lot of things. But noticing and knowing aren't exactly the same thing.





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is hella late, life's just been hectic and I wanted to edit it OTL. Here's for the zolu week from tumblr.

There was just something about the two of them, Law decided.

The air was casual on the Sunny, something he had not felt to this degree. Certainly, every ship became comfortable in its own way. His crew included. And it wasn't the carelessness of Bartholomew’s ship either.

But it wasn't the casual nature of the crew that caught his attention but the seriousness of it when the occasions struck. When the seas and skies turned. When the enemies struck. When a devil fruit user was plunged into the murky depths of the ocean…

(Albeit even that… well perhaps he would call it carelessness with how Chopper, or Luffy even, would jump over the edge only for another to jump in after _them._ )

It was always Zoro. The swordsman. The unofficial first mate. He was the one who would jump in first to save his captain from certain doom.

And everybody else would only smile and watch in silence knowingly.

(Well, aside from that idiotic doctor of the ship who constantly forgot he couldn't swim.)

Law had tried asking around. Nami only asked for money. He wouldn't trust a word Usopp said anyway. Franky only burst into tears and pulled out his ukulele and started blubbering nonsense. Brook had made some idiotic pun about death as he always did. And Robin gave some cryptic message about loyalty and love and friendship.

Sanji, really, was the only one that made any sense:

“You have absolutely **no** idea what that fucking idiot would sacrifice so that Luffy would live.”

And judging by the way the cook’s skin turned deathly pale - perhaps, maybe, he was better off **not** knowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Also: how the _fuck_ did I turn an angst prompt into a fluffy prompt. And if you wanna see any lawlu vibes feel free :D


End file.
